


Путеводная нить

by Slavna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Luke Castellan is girl, fem!Luke Castellan, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Луки глаза синие, небесные, нечеловеческие. Она выглядит слишком живой для умершей, слишком чужой для царства мертвых, где ей самое место. Нико выглядит излишне мертвым для живого и слишком гармоничным в этом царстве. В царстве Аида нет неба, а Нико слишком привязан к нему, а в глазах у теперь вечно юной Кастеллан целые небеса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путеводная нить

У Луки глаза синие, небесные, нечеловеческие. Она выглядит слишком живой для умершей, слишком чужой для царства мертвых, где ей самое место. Она заплетает свои волосы в светлую косу и ходит босиком по бескрайним полям.

Нико выглядит излишне мертвым для живого и слишком гармоничным в этом царстве. В царстве Аида нет неба, а Нико слишком привязан к нему, а в глазах у теперь вечно юной Кастеллан целые небеса.

Луке плевать на небеса, для нее они слишком близкие, слишком неважные, у нее самой есть собственное небо в глазах, солнце в волосах и божественный огонь в сердце. А еще она умеет платить по счетам, и ей нечего вроде как терять.

Нико давно запутался в этом мире, а провести через этот лабиринт жизни некому. Правда, говорят, что дети Гермеса имеют чувства направления и не теряются, всегда находя верную дорогу в конце.

Честно говоря, верная (она ведь верная?) дорога не облегчает жизнь. Нико думает, что хоть психбольниц для полукровок не бывает, ему давно туда пора. Он целуется с умершей дочерью Гермеса, что чуть не разрушила Олимп. Она показывает ему недостигаемое небо и обжигающее солнце, которого никогда не было в этом царстве.

А еще Лука говорит, что «она подождет», Нико не понимает чего. Нико думает, что можно придумать прекрасную легенду, вроде Орфея и Эвридики, только он не Орфей, а «Эвридика» не выйдет из царства, слишком много грехов у нее было в жизни.

Но Лука заплетает волосы в светлую косу, ходит босиком по бескрайним полям и туда, куда нельзя ходить умершим в царстве Аида, и всегда находит Нико. У нее путеводная нить в груди, небеса в глазах, солнце в волосах и жажда жизни на дне зрачков. И это многое для ди Анджело.

У Нико в глазах вечность, в редком смехе и улыбке целая жизнь, в волосах запутавшиеся звезды и аромат пряных трав, в фамилии намек на истинную форму, во взгляде зависимость от неба. И это слишком многое, слишком нужное для Кастеллан.

И путеводная нить в груди Кастеллан говорит, что все правильно, а Нико чувствует это и так.


End file.
